


Danvers Women (Supergirl x Captain Marvel)

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Series: Where's Your Head At? [13]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, danvers girls, dc x marvel, supergirl x captain marvel crossover, this gave me such delight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: anonymous asked:If you are accepting prompts, how about Alex and Kara meet Captain Marvel and they bond over being Danvers? The three of them can team up and save the world. Danvers are badass. :)





	1. Chapter 1

“Wait,” Monica held up her hands dramatically.

“So you’re Kara Danvers. You’re Alex Danvers. And you’re Carol Danvers.”

“No relation,” Carol gestures between herself and the sisters from National City. “But still pretty cool, huh, Lieutenant Trouble?”

“Cool?!” Monica leaps up from her chair, and Maria puts her head in her hands. 

“Watch this,” she leans into Maggie with a grin on her face. “My daughter, everyone.”

Sure enough, Monica doesn’t disappoint. “This is only the coolest thing on the planet! You shoot lasers out of your eyes, you shoot photons out of your hands, you save the world just as often as these two with no super powers of your own? This is like a TV series! This is a best selling comic book! You guys need jackets! Danvers Girls jackets! Danvers women, whatever! It can be a band name, a superhero squad name! So versatile!”

“Kara’d be lead vocalist, Alex would drum, and Carol, what instrument do you think? Guitar? You look like a guitar kinda lesbian,” Maggie takes Monica’s mantle.

“Definitely,” Maria agrees, biting her lip as she makes heated eye contact with a highly bemused Carol.

“Mom, when you and Carol get married, are we taking her last name?”

Carol spits her beer all across the table, and Alex thumps her back while laughing heartily.

“And Maggie, are you gonna take Alex’s last name when you two get married?” 

It’s Alex, this time, that needs thumping on her back. Kara takes care of that while Carol takes care of Maggie.

Maria, however, is nearly rolling on the ground with laughter, living her best life with her daughter’s perfect antics.

“Then we could all be Danverses!” She spreads her arms out wide, like she’s just made the most life-altering proclamation of the century.

The laughter that follows carries them all through dinner and dessert.

“I thought we weren’t gonna tell your mom about the ring yet, Lieutenant Trouble,” Carol whispers to Monica later, all wide eyes and secret smile.

“She knows I get overexcited, she won’t give it too much thought,” Monica shrugs happily. 

They turn to watch Alex, Maria, and Maggie laughing about some undoubtedly embarrassing Carol story or another.

Kara slips up behind her and Monica quietly. “You have a point you know, Monica,” she takes a knee next to her. “The three of us - maybe including Maggie, you, and your mom soon, it seems like - should definitely get jackets. In the meantime, though, I was thinking. If it’s okay?” 

Kara looks up at Carol for approval, and Carol - knowing she’s Monica’s other mother in all but legality - nods her permission.

With a flourish, Kara reaches into her duffel bag in the entryway and pulls out her Supergirl outfit. She detaches her cape and wraps it around Monica’s shoulders. “Maybe not as cool as a Kree uniform, but still kinda awesome.”

“And it looks perfect on you, kiddo,” Carol scoops her up and flies her just as easily as she did when Monica was tiny.

“I’m a Danvers superhero, too!” Monica puts her hands straight out in little fists, her trust in Carol pure and absolute.

Maria bites her lip again as she watches Carol and her daughter.

“We’re gonna be lucky, aren’t we? Marrying into this last name?” Maggie murmurs to her, and Maria nods as Alex joins Carol and Monica in the simulated flight.

“We sure are, Sawyer. We sure are.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I’m looking forward to that Supergirl and Captain Marvel crossover fic you’re writing tonight! I’d love to see all the Danvers teaming up. I hope you write more stories of the three of them (Carol, Alex, and Kara).

“Ever been in space, Alex?” Carol asks as they all buckle in, quick and efficient and battle-nervous.

Kara flinches, because she remembers it as well as Alex does.

Her father. Her father’s attempt at genocide. Alex nearly hurtling across the galaxy because of it.

Kara saving her. Saving all of them.

And that wasn’t even the first time.

Because Kara Danvers isn’t the only badass in the family, and when Alex piloted her little sister’s pod into space, she’d been convinced it was a one-way trip.

She’d done it anyway.

Carol catches the movement between the sisters, the flashes of PTSD on Alex’s face, and she nods, more to herself than anyone else.

“First thing you have to do?” Carol advises, gentle and welcoming. So unlike the way she was taught. Alex turns to her with big eyes and need written all over her face. “You have to believe you’re coming home to them. Me, to Maria and Monica. You two, to Maggie and Lena. You’ve gotta believe it.”

“Just like that?” Alex asks.

“Isn’t that how you do it on a planet-based battlefield?” Carol returns, because she already knows.

Kara squirms somewhat.

She never wanted to be a soldier.

Well, she supposes none of them did, not really.

But it seemed the only way they’d let you save the world.

Which Carol could be doing without this ship, without a hull of metal around her body.

They all knew it. But she’d leave the ship when she had to; she’d support the operation as it was, until then.

And this was the DEO’s op.

Different than SHIELD, but not different at all, not really.

Carol didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing; but she knew she could have worse flight partners than the Danvers sisters.

“Taking her out of the atmosphere,” she guided the ship up, and Kara leaned over her sister, staring out at the atmosphere.

“See anything yet?” Carol asked, because Kara didn’t need Kree technology to see through the fabric of reality, right past the visual spectrum and into the truth of things.

“Just like we thought,” she reported, adjusting her cape and wondering vaguely if it was overkill, campy, childish, next to Carol’s efficient suit.

But she remembered all the lives her cape alone had saved, and she allowed herself a small smile.

“They’re flying in attack formation, so they’re probably getting ready to -”

“Well, if it’s attack formation, you’d think we’re getting ready to attack.”

All three Danvers women turned to see Lilian Luthor on board their ship, a kryptonite gun aimed right at Kara.

Kara froze. Carol worked out some tension in her jaw. Alex stood, stun gun already drawn, mind already made up.

“How?” is all she asked.

“Do you honestly think my daughter is the only one in the family with a hint of science genius?”

“Leave Lena out of this,” Kara practically growled, and Carol knew that voice; it was the same one she used whenever anyone tried to bring Maria into a fight.

“You know you never came over for a family dinner, Supergirl. She never thought to introduce her girlfriend to her own mother.”

“You know she’s down there, on the planet you’re about the level,” Alex put a hand on Kara’s arm, weapon still drawn. Carol trusted her team, and kept maneuvering through the vertiable minefield of automated ships Lilian had drawn up.

“Yes, with your wife, I believe. Or is it still fiancee, Agent Danvers? I can never keep track. And you, you’re Kree, aren’t you?”

“Human,” Carol growled, not giving Lilian the decency to turn and look at her.

“Well regardless, I believe your very human daughter’s down on the surface as well, isn’t she?”

Carol’s hands glowed, and Kara’s eyes did the same.

Alex shot first.

“So no need to bring out the fireworks, then,” Carol deadpanned, glancing over her shoulder to where Alex was dragging Lilian off to the side of the ship to be unconscious without actually being in anyone’s way.

“Save it for bringing those ships down,” Alex grumbled.

“With pleasure,” Carol smirked as she and Kara got ready for a light show.

Their light show.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passover with the Danvers (a Supergirl x Captain Marvel Crossover)  
> Because Passover is always terribly hard for me (and my family), and I needed this kind of thing this weekend.

The first Passover that Kara spent with the Danvers family, Alex raged and screamed and threw a generally spectacular teenage fit.

Because why should Kara get to ask the questions meant to be asked by the youngest child in the family? Passover meant nothing to Kara.

Except, Kara pointed out in a small, small voice, she knew a little something about all the firstborns being slaughtered. Except, on her planet, it was everyone. Everyone who’d been born there, who was alive there. Slaughtered by a nonsensical cosmic plan that meant nothing, that changed everything.

Alex had insisted that Passover wasn’t about the slaughter of the firstborns, it was about the survival of the children who were passed over.

“Maybe it should be about both,” Kara had murmured, eyes defiant but voice, small.

And that was the first time Alex was really forced to think about justice.

Real justice, and who got to dole it out and who got to call it fair.

She thought about it more, over the years.

Losing her father.

Kara held her hand and said they could ask the questions together, the year he was first gone.

The first Passover without him. When Eliza sat at the head of the table instead of Jeremiah, and Eliza’s narration of their evening was stilted and halting where Jeremiah’s had been full of off-Haggadah commentary meant to make the girls think, meant to make the girls laugh.

Over the years, Eliza’s leadership got stronger. Alex wondered without wanting to what else her mother had been holding back all that time.

She wondered, every year, what the point of coming home for Pesach was. 

She wasn’t sure what she believed anymore, anyway. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever believed, not really.

But she knew she cried every time she secured one of her father’s kippahs on her head, and she knew she cried every time she started to ask why this night was different than any other.

She knew she never wanted to sit through another Seder in her life; and she knew, in her bones, that she had to.

Even through becoming a scientist. Becoming a doctor. Becoming something like a spy, something like a soldier, something that was neither and something that was both.

She’d lost her father to supposed death.

Then she’d lost him to attempted genocide in the name of protecting his daughters.

Ironic, she decided, that he had been the one who told her, when she was young, that it was about the children who’d survived, who’d been Passed Over, rather than those who’d been killed.

Kara had been right all along.

And maybe that was the point.

She didn’t know when, exactly, their seders became healing rather than something that opened up all her festering wounds each year.

Maybe it was when Maggie started holding her hand under the table, or when Lena asked if she could help Alex write a family Haggadah, one that would reflect all of them. J’onn and Kara’s lost planets, lost peoples. Everything and everyone at their table, and beyond.

But she did know that by the time she and Maggie were inviting another Danvers woman to their Seder - Carol, this one, and her wife-but-not-wife-but-definitely-wife Maria and their daughter (their daughter) Monica - it was painful, and solemn, but somehow also joyful, and healing, and necessary.

Carol wore her crispest white buttondown to match Maria’s blouse, while Maria’s headscarf was a wash of color that match their daughter’s. And Monica had apparently - with her mom and Nick Fury’s help - made a jumper out of one of Carol’s oldest uniforms.

They all look perfect, even if Carol looks more than a little nervous, about all these people from all these Earths, and maybe one of them (Barry, she thinks his name is) can even outrun her (but not in space, she smirks), standing in Alex and Maggie’s doorway with a bottle of wine and an extra box of matza.

“All I know is, for some weird reason, the kid really likes matza and I didn’t want her to eat all of yours, so…”

“Trust me, you would’ve been doing us a favor,” Eliza laughs, and a long-haired person named Cisco immediately kneels to tell Monica how cool her outfit is, so Carol finally laughs too, because - as Maria had reminded her countless times on the way over - this may be a lot of people, but it’s family. Just family.

Just found family.

So when Alex closes her eyes and speaks of refugees and sole survivors and love that doesn’t need blood to define its boundaries, Carol watches Barry kiss Iris’s hand and Winn caress James’s knuckles. So she takes her daughter’s hand on one side and her wife’s hand on the other and lets a small, electric-like spark jolt into both of them.

She’s long since developed a language, with them, of saying ‘I love you’ with her fire-blasting hands.

And Kara had been ready with an entire array of hilarious facial expressions to keep Monica occupied - because even with Lena and Alex’s rewriting, fine-tuning, family-friendly-ing, their Haggadah still doesn’t make for the shortest Seder ever - but Monica is involved.

They all - her mothers and her found family alike - watch her learn to pass to her left and this-is-what-horseradish-tastes-like-I-don’t-wanna-say-I-told-you-so-but-didn’t-I-warn-you-about-taking-a-massive-piece and swish grape juice around in her mouth until her teeth turn somewhat purple.

And they all watch her - except for Kara, Eliza, J’onn, and Maggie, who are watching Alex - when Alex turns to her at just the right time, tears shining in her eyes.

“Sweetheart,” she says. “Lieutenant Trouble, that’s it, right?”

Monica preens. “That’s me! Although I should be getting my promotion to Captain Trouble soon.”

“Don’t you dare,” Maria warns, more her wife than their daughter, and Carol chuckles as she kisses them both in turn.

“Your moms told you about this next part, right?”

“Where I get to ask the questions,” Monica nods gravely, like she understands. Because, realistically, she does. “Should I go ahead?”

She asks not like she’s asking if it’s time, but like she’s asking Alex if she’s sure. Sure that she wants to pass on this responsibility, pass over the pain and bitterness and agony and grief she used to associate with it, and fuse it with something else. Something new. Something hopeful.

So Alex squeezes Maggie’s hand and winks across the table at her sister, and she nods.

“Go ahead, Monica.”

Her voice is small, but it is so, so sure.

“How is this night different from all other nights?” Monica asks, her voice clear and wonderous.

Everyone at the table has different answers, and everyone at the table has the same answer.

Because this night, just now, is perfect.


End file.
